Touching The Untouchable
by KamuiSakurai
Summary: Ace was about to get executed when Luffy arrives at Marineford. Ace was about to get killed by Akainu when she appeared and saved him from his death. An AceXOC fanfiction. Rated T for now, might change later.
1. Mission Rescue: Success

******This is the corrected version of the first chapter. Nothing concerning content changed, I only corrected the puncuation.  
Thank you La for pointing it out, I'm used to German rules of puncuation since its my mother tongue, but this is an English FF so let's do it the English way xP**

* * *

**1. Mission Rescue: Success**

_- Ace POV -_

* * *

I was kneeling on the execution platform, on my execution platform to be more precisely. Beneath me, I could see my nakama* trying to get to me and rescue me from my death. Even Pops, captain of the Whitebeard pirates, Whitebeard himself was present on the battle field that spread in front of me. But all I could do was watch my friends, my family to fight for me who wasn't supposed to live to begin with. I couldn't understand why they would go as far as start a war with the World Government just for my sake.

Then suddenly, a huge shadow cast upon the battlefield and with each passing second it grew bigger. When I looked up I could see what exactly was casting this shadow. It was a ship. A ship that carried former prisoners from Impel Down, a hell on earth. But what surprised me the most wasn't the fact that hundreds of criminals escaped Impel Down, which was thought to be impossible since it is the World Government's best guarded prison, but the boy standing in front of them all.  
He was wearing a blue vest that was open and revealed his muscular chest, not as muscular as my own though, black shorts that reached his knees, sandals and on top of his head was placed his most precious treasure, something I knew all too well. A straw-hat.

My eyes widened. I haven't thought that he would come to rescue me, even though that Shichibukai, Hancock told me. Up until now it was always me to rescue him. It had always been like that.

* * *

_- Normal POV -_

* * *

"AAAAACCCCCEEEEE!" He shouted from his position on the falling ship. He had finally found his older brother, after his failure at Impel Down, he thought that it might be too late to rescue him but still he didn't give up on finding him and getting him out of his misery.  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY DID YOU COME HERE, LUFFY?" Ace shouted back at his younger brother.  
"OF COURSE I CAME TO RESCUE YOU!" Luffy answered him.  
Ace was more than surprised, more than worried and more than happy like ever before. He was sure that this world was better off without him, yet his nakama and his brother came just for his sake. They ignored the dangers that lay in front of them and fought for him. For his life. Ace was moved by their determination to endanger them for his sake, even though he thought that it would be better if he was executed before they could arrive. If he was, then nobody had to get hurt because of him. But he was still alive and he saw how they all tried to get to his side. And even though Sengoku and the World Government think that his death would be the best for the whole world, Ace accepted the feelings of his comrades and will escape with them if they succeed to free him.  
"I'll take the hand they stretch out to me or bow to the blade that'll take my head," he said in a soft voice so that only Garp, who stood right beside him, could hear his words.

* * *

_**~ Meanwhile, somewhere else on the Grand Line, on an tropical island ~**_

* * *

_- OC POV -_

* * *

A man, hooded with a large brown coat, was standing on the rooftop of a building and watched the screens that were built for transmitting the execution of Fire Fist Ace. His face didn't show any signs of emotions. Even when the ship landed on Marineford and the one leading this 'invasion' was identified as Monkey D. Luffy.  
I, hooded in the same coat, walked up to his side and watched the same scene as him. Turning my head upwards so that I was now looking at the face of him.  
"Are you worried about him?" I asked the man who answered with a quick glance.  
"You're dishonest like always, Dragon," I said with a playful smile on my face, not that he could see it with the shadows of the hood covering my face.  
"You shouldn't use that name in public too often. It could get you in danger," he said, his eyes fixated on the screens.  
I sighed before turning around and leaving him standing alone to watch the war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Marine/World Government.  
"I'm going on a walk," was the last thing Dragon heard from me before I went on my 'walk'.

* * *

_**~ Back in Marineford ~**_

* * *

_- Ace POV -_

* * *

The fight went on, but now I was free and fought alongside my nakama and Luffy. We were on our way to the Moby Dick, the flag ship of the Whitebeard pirates, when Akainu badmouthed the old man in front of me. His words made me turn around and looked at his face with pure anger.  
"Whitebeard is a great man! This era should be the era of Whitebeard!" I shouted at him but he was unfazed by my outburst. My ears went deaf after his words so I couldn't even hear the shouts of my nakama and just think about escaping. I was unable to control myself any longer. Without hesitating I engaged myself in a fight with one of the admirals, Akainu.

It was a fight fire against magma. Magma, being superior to fire, won over it. I panted hard, being held captive and fighting in an already weakened condition isn't the best idea to do, but I didn't have another option.  
"You and Straw-Hat are the only two whom I can't allow to escape from here." Akainu's voice echoed in my head. Just because I am the son of the Pirate King and Luffy is the son of the revolutionary Dragon, we were marked as beings that are better off dead. Again, my rage was fueled. Why do we who aren't even responsible for what our old men do, have to suffer?  
I looked up and all of my rage was replaced by horror and fear. I saw how the admiral was approaching Luffy who already has reached his limits a long time ago. Unable to move properly, Luffy was an easy target for everyone. I couldn't let him kill Luffy. He is the one who gave me a reason to live. And even if we aren't related by blood, he is still my little brother and as such I have to take care of him, much to his dislike, I guess.  
Without a second thought, I used my devil fruit powers to transport myself between Akainu and Luffy. I turned myself into fire and rushed forward. I was just in time to cover Luffy from the incoming attack.

* * *

_- Luffy POV –_

* * *

I can't believe that this happened. I was able to find Ace and set him free but now… Because of my carelessness, Ace had to cover me and now…  
Now he has a fist covered in magma stick through his chest!  
Again it happened. I couldn't protect the one who is important to me, just like at Sabaody. Why? Why?

It happened so fast, I haven't even noticed that weird red guy walk towards me. I was too focused on getting Ace's Vivre Card back which I dropped. And the next thing I see, is Ace engulfed in his flames getting pierced by a magma fist of that red guy.  
"AAAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEEEEE!" I shouted and every battle came to a stop as everyone's eyes were cast upon the scene right in front of me.  
Every pirate was shocked. They looked at us and I could feel my mind going fuzzy. I don't know if it is due to my exhaustion or due to Ace being killed in front of me.  
Everything was quiet. Nobody dared to make even the slightest noise. That's when Ace's head lifted and I could see his face. It was covered in bruises, as was his body, but that wasn't what made my eyes go wide.  
He looked perfectly fine. Ace looked fine. Confused, yes, but near death, no.  
His confusion took over to the red guy as he removed his arm from Ace, and not only him. I heard some pirates mumble about how Ace could still be uninjured when he was pierced through his chest.  
I could care less. I let out a breath that I kept without noticing and grinned. Ace saw my grin and answered with one of his'.  
"Say Ace, how did you do that? I thought that that guy's attacks worked on you..." I asked him with wide, sparkling eyes.  
"I'd like to know that, too, Luffy," was his reply.  
We looked at each other and only snapped out of our daze when we heard red guy shouting in our direction.  
"What was that? What did you do, Hiken no Ace?" He asked, rage clearly visible in his tone.  
"Like I said, I'd like to know that, too," Ace answered red guy.

* * *

_- Ace POV –_

* * *

I can't believe what just happened. I was sure that my Logia doesn't work against his but then why. Why did his attack didn't kill me, 'cause I'm sure it would have. But we don't have time for asking such questions now, we still have to somehow get out of here. I took a defensive stance in front of Luffy since he doesn't look like he can fight anymore.  
"Hey, Luffy, can you still run?" I asked him. I know, it must sound pathetic, but I know my limits and after this near death experience, … Let's say, I don't want the 'near death' to turn into 'real death'.  
Luffy tried to get on his feet, but I could see that he couldn't even stand up. So much for 'Let's-run-for-our- lives'-plan. I tried to figure something out, but couldn't come to a plan that would guarantee us to get out of here safely.

"You know, when you need some help, you can always ask." I heard a female voice interrupt my train of thought. I turned my head and searched for the source of this soft, gentle, yet strong and confident voice. When my eyes passed the place where Akainu stood, I could see a hooded figure stand right behind him. I couldn't see that person's face or anything at all, since the coat covered almost everything. I could make out a curvy figure, hinting that that person must be female thus possibly can be the one who spoke.  
"Who are you?" I asked the hooded figure and was surprised when Akainu turned around and stared at the figure with whom I just spoke.  
"How could someone get behind be without noticing? Who are you?" He repeated my question and even though I should have been pissed at his lack of concentration on me, but right now I was more interested in the answer.  
"You mean me?" She asked him, not me, while pointing with her finger at herself.  
"Who else could I mean?" Akainu retorted. His patience was getting thinner with every passing second and, truth said, I was kinda worried about that person.  
The minutes flew by and she still haven't given an answer. By now Akainu was driving mad and I could feel the air growing more tense. Only now, I registered that Marco and the others were able to get their Kairouseki handcuffs off and were fighting again. This time they didn't try to get to me, but to the Moby Dick.  
"Answer me! Who are you?" Akainu shouted at the hooded female, I hope she's female or else I have to train my skills to observe more.  
"Let's see… I'm not going to tell you."  
Silence.  
My mind shouted: 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, YOU HOODED FREAK? HE'S A FUCKING ADMIRAL WITH A FUCKING STRONG DEVIL FRUIT! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?'  
But my mouth wasn't able to voice even the slightest sound. It was too preoccupied with smashing the ground while opening.  
Even Luffy was freaked out. He… Wait, what does this and the wide grin mean? It looks like the grin of his that indicates that he knows and respects a person. It couldn't be,… could it?  
Luffy started to laugh his usual cheeky laugh. Now I know that something is up.  
"Ne, Luffy, could it be that you know that person?" I asked him after turning my body so that I faced him directly.  
"Yup," he answered and nodded. I stared at him, before I turned back to that person and Akainu.  
My eyes almost fell out of their sockets when I saw what happened. Apparently, was the answer not the one Akainu wanted to hear, therefore he changed his body into magma and threw his fist towards the person in front of him. This attack could be compared with my Hiken**, only that it didn't consist of fire but of magma and it was much smaller than his Dai Funka***. But that wasn't the reason why I feared to lose my eyes. It wasn't her reaction of not moving away from her position either, though I thought again that that person was insane. No, what made my eyes almost fall out was that even though the attack hit its target right on and went through the body, but it didn't leave a wound or even tattered clothes. Again my mouth was meeting with the ground and I could see how Akainu's face showed his shock of his failed attempt to harm the person.  
My attention was directed to Luffy when I felt a strange aura of awe radiate from behind me. Luffy was shining in a golden light that showed how awesome the person was in his opinion. I could only shake my head at this.

* * *

"What's wrong Fire Fist? Can't handle your little brother?" I heard the same voice as before. Again it was soft and gentle, but this time it had a teasing tone to it. But that wasn't what made me uncomfortable. It was the fact that the voice came from right beside my ear, I could even feel the warm breath on my skin. Involuntarily, my cheeks flamed up, not literally, and I jumped back.  
That was a bad idea. Even though I heard the voice from beside me, didn't mean that the person who spoke stood beside me.  
When I jumped backwards to escape the embarrassing situation I was in, I accidentally jumped right into the person who was the cause for my embarrassment. Being the muscular man I am, thus being rather heavy, said person didn't have a chance of not falling to the ground. I heard how the still unknown hood-wearer connected with the hard ground.  
"Itatatata… Mou, what did you that for?" She asked. I finally can tell that she really is a she and doesn't only sound like one. I couldn't help myself but stare at the woman sitting on the ground in a rather... revealing position. Her coat wasn't covering anything anymore and I had full view of her low cleavage her light blue top revealed. Her slightly tanned legs were spread in a very promissi... embarrassing way and let me have a peek on her underwear. At that moment, I cursed the one who had invented the skirt and the one who had the silly idea to slice one side of these skirts to let the females have more room for their legs.  
I snapped out of my daze when she stood up and walked towards Luffy. Even though Luffy seemed to know her, from where I don't know, I still didn't knew anything about her. Therefore, I didn't trust her. Under other conditions I wouldn't have been this precautions, but we were in the middle of a war, for gods sake.  
I moved between Luffy and the woman and stopped her in her tracks.  
"What are you doing, Ace?", Luffy asked me with disbelief in his voice  
"I'm sorry, Luffy. But I still don't know anything about her and even if she is one of your friends, I don't trust her," I answered him in a matter of fact tone.  
I know that what I said is rude, but it's the truth and I'm better safe than sorry.  
"I see," she exclaimed, not one bit offended by my words. Either that or she's really good at hiding her emotions.  
She tipped her head to the side so that she was able to look past me at Luffy.  
"You've got a good brother there, Luffy," she said with a smile on her face.  
"I know, Ace is the best big brother I could have," Luffy replied.  
"But I was really surprised to hear that you had a brother, Luffy, even if you're not blood related. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him again.  
"That's because at that time Ace wasn't my brother. We haven't even met, yet. And after you left, I couldn't tell you either," Luffy answered in his usual happy tone.  
They kept on talking about stuff I didn't understand. But one thing was for sure, both of them completely ignored me. At first, I didn't mind, but when Luffy said something about her chest and it getting really big, I couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Hey you two, you know that there are still other people around listening to your conversation." I said loudly and I tried hard not to sound embarrassed and hid my rather red face.  
Both of them turned their head towards me at the same time. They stared at me and then they spoke an apology in synchrony. I asked myself, if they shared a special connection since their actions were all in perfect synchrony like they were born as twins.

But before I could say or ask anything, we were interrupted by shocked shouts from marines around us.  
"What's wrong with them?" Luffy asked confused.  
"I don't know," the woman replied.  
"That… that woman is… " was all I could hear from the distance we had from the talking marines. Now my curiosity has awakened. Just who is this woman.  
"I see, so that's who you are. I've never imagined that we would encounter another revolutionary in the middle of this war between marines and pirates," Akainu said.  
Again I took a defensive position and waited for his next attack.  
"Don't waste your time on me, red doggy. You know that you can't touch me with your devil fruit ability," she said in a cool tone. Something has changed in her. When she spoke to Luffy she was more… well, cute, like an innocent girl, but now she looked like someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill others.  
"You know that you're one of those people whom we can't let roam freely in this world. After all, you're revolutionary Dragon's right hand, Avalon D. Rika." Akainu told her as if she didn't knew that on her head was placed a bounty.  
Wait, now that I think about it, I think I've seen her face on a bounty poster. What did the marines call her.  
"WHHHAAATTT? Rika, you're a revolutionary?" Luffy exclaimed, shock written all over his face.  
"Yes, I became a revolutionary after leaving Fuusha Island. I've even got a nice nickname," she said.  
"Nickname?" Luffy asked while he tilted his head to the side, his arms crossed over his chest and a questionmark appearing above his head.  
"Yes, Furenai no Rika****," she told him.  
Click.  
My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. That little girl was 'Furenai no Rika' with a bounty of 790.000.000 Beri on her head? She even surpasses mine with ease.  
"WHHAAAATTTT? YOU'RE FURENAI NO RIKA?" I shouted/asked in a shocked tone I wasn't able to hide. But who could blame me.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Hiken no Ace," she said with her radiant smile that kind of reminded me of Luffy's but wasn't quiet like his'. It was more... more...I can't really describe it.

* * *

_- Normal POV -_

* * *

While Luffy, Ace and Rika were focused on their conversation, the marines andd the other pirates have resumed their fighting. But seeing that their enemies had another powerful person on their side, their moral had decreased. A few questioned if they're still able to get the execution done. Even the Fleet-Admiral Sengoku, the Marines Hero Garp and the three admirals were in slight uproar to find another enemy of the world on this place. They can't believe that beside the Whitebeard pirates with their captain and the former prisoners form Impel Down, which already were a huge obstacle for their plans, they had to deal with one of the most wanted revolutionaries, Dragon's right hand, Furenai no Rika.  
"One after the other. Just how many people decide to oppose the world?" Sengoku asked himself disbelieving.  
Meanwhile, Akainu had started to attack the three in front of him again. Ace dodged every attack, carrying Luffy under his arm, since said boy wasn't able to stand up anymore. The side-effect of Ivankov's 'Emperio Tension Hormones'. Rika didn't even flinch at the admiral's attacks. She just stood there, dodging from time to time when she got bored of just standing there and letting the attacks pass through her.  
"Just what the hell are you?" Ace asked her in a shout to be heard over the noise that was produced by the fighting around them.  
"I won't tell you now, maybe later when we all are somewhere far, far away from here," she replied from beside him. Ace, being sure that that girl was a good 30 meters away from him, was starteled when he heard her voice right beside him.  
"How did you do that?" He asked her but he just got one of her smiles as an answer.  
Another magma fist approached them. Ace was still in the air and even if he turned to fire, he wouldn't be able to evade it.  
"I think it's time to end this game, don't you think so too, Akainu?" Rika asked her attacker with an evil grin on her face.  
She rose her arms and moved them in front of her body. They were outstretched and her hands were facing to the side so that her palms faced towards her opponent.  
"Distortion: Loop..." she said and a white circle appeared in front of them.  
Akainu's attacked approached them but when it reached the circle, it just disappeared, though the magma arm was still seen. It looked as if the attacked was cut. But then the magma fist appeared right in front of Akainu's face and collided with it. Hard.  
At the same time the attack hit its new target, Rika spoke the last words of her attack's name: "... Reverse."

The admiral hit by his own attack, fell backwards to the ground and lay there at first unmoving, but then he twitched a few times before standing up again. His face, even though he was hit by his own magma, bleeding from the impact.  
"What did you do with my attack?" He asked her, not knowing about this trick since it wasn't mentioned in any report on her.  
"Surprised? Can't blame you, I only learned this technique a while ago and it's acutally my first time using it in a fight." Rika told him still with a smile attached to her face.  
Akainu's face got darker with every second passing. One could see that he wouldn't accept it if he was to let the three in front of him escape. They were too great a danger for the world, on his opinion that is.  
"I won't let you get away, neither the son of the Pirate King, Gold Roger, nor the son of the revolutionary Dragon," he exclaimed with his strong voice that wouldn't allow any resistance. But since he was dealing with pirates and a revolutionary, his words didn't hold any meaning to them.  
"Let's see about that," Rika replied with his cold voice again.

* * *

_- OC POV -_

* * *

Man, he's getting on my nerves. I came here to help my childhood friend and to relieve Dragon of at least one of his worries. He's just too dishonest when it comes to his personal affairs. My thoughts were disturbed by another attack directed at me. Knowing that Luffy and his brother were standing somewhere behind me, I couldn't let it just pass through me like before. My newest ability really was a success, I thought grinning inwards.  
"Distortion: Globe," I said and just like I said, a globe appeared and encircled me and everyone standing in a radius of 5 meters from me. The attack crashed onto my protecting globe and was reflected. I used the time I had bought for us to turn towards Luffy. What I saw, let my eyes go wide in shock. Luffy was hanging limply under his brother's arm.  
"Hey, what's wrong with him?" I asked Ace who in return looked at me with a confused face.  
I have to admit, he looked kinda cute with that expression on his face. His freckles already gave him the air of a boy but that face... . Oh my...  
Cut it out Rika, you've got some serious matters to settle here.  
"Luffy, he doesn't look as cheerful as before," I said which made Ace look down on the boy under his arm. His eyes went wide when he saw his little brother in that state.  
"What the... Luffy!" He exclaimed shocked and set him down.  
He checked him for his pulse and let out a breath of relief, indicating that he still had one. My eyes scanned over Luffy's body but I couldn't find any injuries that were so severe that he should have blacked out.  
I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard something, or rather someone pound on the globe I put up. I turned around and saw Akainu who hit the surface of our protection repeatedly. I frowned.  
"We have to get out of here. Quick. My Globe won't stand his attacks any longer," I said to Ace without turning around to him.  
I'm sure that he looked up at me since the next thing I heard from him was shuffling. He must have picked up Luffy again.  
"You ready?" I asked this time turned towards him halfway. He nodded.

* * *

_- Ace POV -_

* * *

I can't believe that this really is happening. Luffy blacked out. The reason unkonwn but it doesn't look like he was injuried that badly. Then again, he broke into Impel Down and reached Level 6 and came here to Marineford. He's pretty much beat up.  
I turned my attention to the girl who arrived not long ago. I still don't trust her but she did protect us from the last attacks. Well, at least she's not one of our enemies.  
"Where do we go?" I asked her, having really no idea where to go since this was a battlefield and we won't find a place where we could lay Luffy down without worrying for an attack.  
"You really have to ask?" She replied with an amused smirk on her lovely face.  
Wait, lovely? Since when...? I'm tierd, that's all there is to it.  
She still looked at me as if she wanted to hear something. But I don't have an idea what. She sighed.  
"Really... who came here to rescue you?" She asked again but it was a rhetorical question. Now I got what she meant, we're going to Pops' place. I felt somewhat happy to finally reunite with them. I haven't seen them for quiet a while.  
"You finish with your thoughts? 'Cause we really have to hurry up, the Globe is going to shatter... now."  
As on cue, the white sphere, called Globe, shatteres and left fragments behind which soon vanished in a white glimmer. Not waiting for the next attack to come, we both started to run across the battle field towards the ships that floated at the edge of the ice platform Aokiji had created. I could see Pops' figure even from here and couldn't fight back the grin that streched on my face.  
"You really missed them, didn't you." I heard the girl say beside me.  
I turned my head towards her and eyed her suspiciously.  
"Oh come on, you don't have to look at me with such a look. I won't bite you," she said more teasingly than seriously.  
"I still don't trust you." I told her which she replied with a sigh but she still didn't seem offended.  
"It's alright, you don't have to, but remember this, as long as you and your nakama and Luffy are here, I won't leave. When all of you are out of harms way, I'm going back to where I came from," she said.  
"I know that you and Luffy know each other, so you have a reason to help him, but why would you care for my or my nakamas safety?" I asked her skeptically. Again she sighed.  
"Let's just say that it would be bad for the islands that are under Whitebeards protection if he were to die here. And since he won't leave as long as one of his sons is still here, I have to make sure that everyone leaves Marineford safely."  
Her answer astonished me. Sure, there are quiet a few islands that are protected by Pops name but I still couldn't get why she would care. She's a revolutionary, isn't their goal to overthrow the govenment and change the things as they are now?  
"But my main reason for helping you guys is Luffy. You're his brother and he would be sad if you were to die and your nakama helped him in this fight, so I feel grateful to them," she added.

...

That's it?  
Because of that she's willing to get herself endangered?  
Luffy really findds the weirdest friends, I thought and let a sigh pass my lips.

* * *

_- Normal POV -_

* * *

They soon reached Whitebeard who was still standing in front of the ships. All those machines he usually was attached to were missing and he had his spear in his hand. When he saw the two of them approach, a smirk made its way to his face. It has been a long time since he has last seen his son. He was all beaten up but still alive. Whitebeards eyes fell on the unconsious form under his arm and he had to admit that he underestimated this rookie. He was tougher than Whitebeard had thought. Then his eyes fell on the girl who was standing beside Ace, hr back facing him.  
"Don't you want to introduce your girlfriend to me, Ace?" Whitebeard asked his son teasingly. To his utter amusement, his teasing worked and Ace face flushed a deep shade of red almost resembling a tomato.  
"That girl isn't my girlfriend, Oyaji*****!" Ace yelled at his captain and 'father' who laughed at his reaction.  
"I told you my name, so use it. It's rude to call someone 'that girl'," Rika said to Ace, her back still facing them.  
"Gurarararara..." Whitebeard laughed heartedly. His laughter echoing over the noise of the battlefield.  
Unknown to both of them, Rika's face showed a faint pinkish colour.  
"Well, forget it. We've got to get out of here," she said turning around to them fully.  
"You're right. Now that we've freed Ace and got him here, there's no other reason to stay." Whitebeard said while looking over the battlefield to his other sons.  
"If you want, I'll lend you a hand." Rika told Whitebeard.  
"Gurarararara~. We can use every help we can get. Be it an other pirate or a revolutionary like you." He replied which received him a gentle smile from Rika.  
She turned around towards the fighting and tilted her head back.  
"Well then, don't be surprised by the weird feeling. I assure you it's normal for first timers," she said before she turned her head to the battlefield fully. Her eyes were closed and a strange dim white light engulfed her. Then one after another the fighting pirates were engulfed by that light as well, even Whitebeard, Ace and Luffy and the people he brought from Impel Down. After them, the ships, too, started to glow whiteish. Surprised at first, Ace looked towards that girl causing this phenomenon. From the corner of his eyes he could see that his nakama had stopped to evade the attacks of the marines. He thought that they had lost their mind but then he saw that even if they didn't move away from an attack, they weren't harmed by the swords or bullets that hit them. They just passed right through them, like Akainu's fist did with him.  
"Distortion: Teleport." Ace heard Rika say and after that his vision got all blurry like he was moving at a high speed. He had to close his eyes, since he already felt the nausea.  
'Was it this she talked about?' He asked himself.

* * *

_**~ Somewhere on the Grand Line ~**_

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on deck of the Moby Dick alongside his nakama, Luffy still under his arm. He blinked a few times but the scenery didn't change. He could see his Pops and all the other commanders.  
Then he heard something fall on the wooden deck. He turned around to the source of the noise and saw the girl that most probably was the reason they stood on their main ship out at sea, no island in sight, kneeling on the deck, panting heavily. Her head was downcast and her bangs covered her eyes from their sight. Her hands were placed in front of her to stabilize her. Ace placed his brother under the care of the medics that were on board and approached the kneeling girl.  
"You okay?" He asked worried. Yes, worried. Even though Ace don't trust her, he isn't heartless and he knew that he owed her for rescuing them from Akainu's attack and bringing them to a safe place somewhere on the Grand Line.  
"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just a little tired. It's the first time I teleported so many people plus their ships this far." She said still panting but smiling up at him.  
"Well, we have to be grateful to you." Whitebeards voice was heard from behind them and both, Ace and Rika turned towards him.  
"Don't mention it," she replied.  
"Gurararara..., you're a very restrained young girl. Still, we are grateful to you. Take your time and rest," he said in a tone that didn't let her say otherwise. She smiled at that.  
"If you say so..." She said before blacking out.

* * *

* comrades  
** Fire Fist  
*** Great Erruption  
**** Untouchable Rika  
***** old man/pops


	2. The Power of the Kuu Kuu no Mi

******The 2nd chapter is finally up ^^ I know, I took long to write this, but don't be mad at me. There was stuff going on and they still are...  
(final year in school is such a pain in the a**...)**

**Please enjoy and review**

**KamuiSakurai**

* * *

**2. The Power of the Kuu Kuu no Mi**

- OC POV -

* * *

My head hurt badly and my limbs felt heavy, signs that I wasn't fit to do a larger scale teleportation yet. Maybe in another few years I might be able to do so without collapsing afterwards. Just the thought made me sigh in frustration. I always tried to not overdo it with my devil fruit powers, but there are times when I just can't. Well, I can think about that later, firstly, I have to get my eyes to open.

I tried to open my eyes and finally accomplished a small slit between my eyelids after a few minutes. Man, I must be tired.

Forcing my eyes open, I saw the ceiling made out of wood. While my eyes got used to the light, I tried to remember what had happened after I teleported everyone somewhere far away from Marineford.

I know that I collapsed not long after that, but what hapopened in the short time I was still consious?

...

...

Well, if I can't remember it wasn't that important, right?

Finally, it didn't hurt anymore to have my eyes fully open and I force my somewhat stiff body to sit up.

'How long have I been out?' I asked myself when I heard the door to the room I was in crack open.

My head turned towards the people who entered. Among them I could recognize one of our commanders, Emperio Ivankov. Beside him was the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Marco the Phoenix. When they saw me awake, Marco told one of the other pirates, there must have been some other outside this room, that he should tell Whitebeard that I was finally awake, before he closed the door.

"Finally, vyou voke vup, Rika-chan," Iva-san said in his usual tone.

"Yeah, seems like it. Iva-san, how long have I been out?" I asked my comrade who looked at me in his usual manner. He opened his mouth to answer me when an other voice said the answer.

"Three days. You've been out for three whole days."

I turned my head towards the other person in the room and was met with the sight of an embarrassed Marco. Wait, embarrassed?

"I see," I said before letting a sigh slip through my lips, ignoring his emotional state.

"I didn't thought it would be that energy draining." I added with my head lowered so that I faced the blanket that covered my legs.

" 'It'?" I heard Marco ask couriously. He seems to have overcome whatever caused his former state.

"Sou ne*, you don't know anything about my powers. Only a few people do, ne*, Iva-san." I said cheerily towards the large okama**.

"Vyou're vwright, vyour povwers are special and vonly vwe knovw abvout it, vyet," he said.

"Hmm... Well, putting that aside, Oyaji wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up." Marco told me with his face averted form me. Just what is wrong with him?

I nodded and wanted to stand up when he held out his hand in front of my face to stop me in my movement.

Confused, I looked up to him and saw Marco with a slightly blushing face. I tilted my head to the left and I'm sure a questionmark appeared above my head.

"Do...don't. So...some of our nurses to...took your clothes, bu..but weren't able to find a...any clothes that fit you. The..they said that th..they were ra...rather sho..sho...short. S..so, i..if you cou..could wait until I e...exited the room...", he stuttered.

That was awkward... But at least now I know what's wrong with him. I couldn't help but smile in amusement.

So that's why these clothes feel so different. Now that he says it, I feel rather cold around my breasts and my legs.

I look down onto my chest and see that the shirt they gave be was about to burst open. The buttons wouldn't hold out any longer when I don't change into something that was acutally capable of doing this job. I then lifted the blanket and looked for some kind of shorts but didn't find any. They must have put me in some nightgown or something like that.

I put the blanket back on my legs and looked back at Marco who had calmed himself down.

And I thought that pirates would be used to such attirement. Maybe I should change my garderobe from cute and unfortunately rather revealing to something more covering.

"You're clothes are here," he said and pointed to a chair were my clothes which I wore three days earlier, lay folded.

"When you finished changing, I'll take you to Oyaji," he said more composed, before exiting the room with Iva-san.

* * *

- Normal POV -

* * *

The door opened and Rika, dressed in her skirt with the slit on the right side that revealed her well toned long leg, and her top that had a low cleveage, letting others admire her full bouncing breasts, stepped out of the room. In order to spare Marco and other male pirates on the ship to die from blood loss, her drak brown cout was wraped around her shoulders, letting only small glimpes reach the observers.

She was led by Marco, who talked to her about small things that were unimportant but good enough to make small-talk.

A few doors and staircases later, they stood on deck which was filled with partying pirates. Drunken ones, not so drunken ones, sober ones, the list could go on like this.

Marco walked to the center of the deck towards the giant figure of his 'father'. Whitebeard was one of the sober pirates, even though he consumed more sake than the others, most likely. When he saw his son approach him, the mysterious girl in tow, he set down the huge bottle which was just about to wander to his mouth.

"You're awake, little girl," Whitebeard said to Rika when they finally stood in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bordering you," she replied with a slight bow.

At her words, Whitebeard burst out into laughter that echoed throughout the whole ship.

"You really are a restrained, young girl, aren't you," he said after his laughter ceased. The other pirates shortly turned around to see what happened, before they resumed with whatever they did, most of them started drinking again.

"Well, I was raised to always be polite to others." Rika replied while scratching her cheek with her index finger and an embarrased smile on her face.

Whitebeard eyed her from his position, before he put the bottle, which he set down earlier, to his lips and took a large gulp from it.

After he sat it down on the floor again, he focused on her completely.

"I'm sure you know that there are a lot of things that I want to know from you," he stated from above due to his height.

Rika smiled gently and closed her eyes while saying, "I thought so." Opening her eyes again, she looked up directly into Whitebeards eyes.

"What do you want to know first?" She asked him with an enthusiastic tone in her voice.

"Gurarararara..., and here I thought that we would get some problems with getting you to talk. You're an interesting, little girl", Whitebeard said. The atmosphere which had been rather thick and serious earlier, was gone and replaced by a happy-go-lucky one. After the noise around them turned more silent, Whitebeard started with his questioning.

"First of all, I'd like to know, why you, a well-known and world-wide hunted revolutionary, would help some pirates rescue one of their nakama. It doesn't really fit into your agenda, does it?" He asked. Rika sighed and closed her eyes again to think of how she should word her answer.

* * *

- OC POV -

* * *

I sat there, in front of the strongest man in the world, and thought of a way to explain my reasons to help them. I could tell them different reasons for my intrusion in their fight and they would be plausible. But I settled with the same answer I already gave one of them.

"I could tell you different reasons for me helping you. Firstly, we revolutionaries try to get in the way of the marines, or rather the World Government, in every way we can. The execution of Fire Fist Ace was something that the World Govenment would have welcomed with open arms, therefore it wouldn't be that weird if we were to appear on the scene, would it?" I paused to take a breath and to see what their reaction to this answer was. Okay, it isn't really a good idea to fool around with the strongers pirate crew out on the sea, but it was just too tempting.

"In other words, you kinda used Ace as an excuse to anger the world government, yoi?" Marco said in a casual tone, but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't that pleased with my answer.

"Like I said, I can tell you different reasons for me helping you. This was merely one and to tell you the truth, not the real reason I came to Marineford."

Marco seemed to calm down a little and continued to listen to me.

"What are the other reasons, girl?" Whitebeard spoke up to get me back on track.

"Right. The second reason would be that it wouldn't be beneficial to the world and its power balance when one part of it were to, lets say, disappear. Even when the marines claim to do things in the name of their so called 'justice' doesn't mean that good things will come out of it. In order to prevent the disasterous changes, I came to help ending the war by helping you people in rescuing one of yours." Again I paused. This time no one seemed to be angered with my answer. They all knew what I ment by 'disasterous changes'. The islands which are protected by Whitebeard's name, would fall into chaos when he was to die now.

"But this, too, isn't the real reason I came," I said again.

"Could you leave your list of reasons short and just tell us why you really came?" One of the pirates asked tiredly. And here goes my fun...

"I was just coming to it." I smiled at that pirate who in return averted his face from me with a blush on his face.

Yeah, I know how males react to my person and truth said it's very handy sometimes. I just have to look out for some horny guys who end up in an alleyway after I'm finished with them. Don't think that bad about me, but I don't appreciate when they just see me as their next chance to get laid.

Well, back to the story.

"The third and last reason for me to come to help a pirate crew I don't have ties with is Luffy." Everyone looked at me with questioning looks. Of course, they would, since no one knew about my relation with Luffy except the ones back at Fuusha village and Shanks along with his crew.

"What has Ace's brother to do with your desicion to participate in the war?" Whitebeard asked. His curiosity was awakened and it could only be satisfied by my answer.

"The whole story would be too long to tell you now. Lets say, Luffy and I are childhood friends who used to play together when we were around 3 years old. I doubt that he has told anyone about me, since I just vanished from our home island without saying anything to anybody. I haven't seen him ever since. We're still friends though," and with this answer I let it be.

"So you came to help your old friend rescue his older brother, a stranger to you, even though you had to risk your life," the third division commander, Jozu summarized.

I nodded. Soon after, everyone present started to laugh heartily. I, on the other hand, stood there with an expression that didn't show any sign of emotions. What I said wasn't that funny, was it? It was a little weird and maybe stupid, but hey, I'm that kind of person who risks everything for a friend. Probably got that from Luffy way back when we were kids.

When the laughter died down, Whitebeard took a gulp from his bottle again.

"And here I thought that that strawhat boy was interesting." He got some approving nods from his sons nearby.

"So you know Straw-Hat Luffy from your childhood," Whitbeard asked again.

Man, I just told him that, why does he have to ask again? Even though I nodded in answer.

"But he seemed surprised by your ability, which brings me to the next question. What exactly is that ability of yours? We saw how you used it to let attacks pass through you and other persons, plus you used it as a shield and even transported us all away from Marineford. From what I've seen so far, I would say that you ate a Devil Fruit in the past and a very strong one at that," he said.

"Yeah, I indeed ate a Devil Fruit when I was around 2 years old. Luffy doesn't know... didn't knew about it, since I never showed him my Devil Fruit ability. And for my Devil Fruit... it is a strong one," I answered without revealing to much about me, yet.

"Mind sharing the information we don't know?" Vista, Whitebeard's 5th division commander, asked. I could see that everyone was curious about my ability and I knew that they wanted to know. I debatted with myself if I should tell them, or not. And if I decided to share my secrets, how much could I reveal without getting myself into future trouble. No offence. I know that I can trust them, but pirates in a drunken state tend to have a loose mouth. And there always was the slight chance that my secrets might be spilled by such a pirate. That's a risk I don't want to take.

* * *

- Marco POV -

* * *

I watched the girl, Rika was her name, right? Well, I watched her while she sat in front of Pops and thought about something. Her face didn't give away how she felt about Pops' last question, but by the lasting silence and her thoughtful figure, the answer must be something that can't be shared with one randomly. I don't blame her, if she decided to keep her ability a secret from us, since we were strangers to her, but she could trust us. I mean, hell, she help us with Ace's rescue and all. We might be pirates, but we aren't ungrateful.

"Vwhy dvon't vyou tell them, Rika-chan? At least a little of it... ," the man with the weird hair and clothes said. When I remember correctly, he, too, is a revolutionary.

"Iva-chan..." The girl addressed the transvestite. They hold their gaze as if they communicated with each other, before the girl sighed and started to open her mouth.

"When I was two years old, I accidently ate a Devil Fruit, the Kuu*** Kuu no Mi which gave me the ability to control space," she started and everyone stared with wide eyes at her, at least the ones that couldn't hide their astonishment. I and the other commanders, along with Pops, appeared unfazed by it though. Stress the word 'appeared'.

I was more than surprised to hear what her ability was and even more surprised at the fact that such a fruit even existed.

"To put it short, I can manipulate the space to a certain degree, since I'm still training how to use it better," she said.

Everything was silent, until Pops decided to ask further about her capability of using her powers.

"Well..., right now I can build shields, like you probably saw on the battlefield, by creating a border between two dimensions. It's not perfect yet, since you saw how easily it was broken and true dimension borders don't break that fast."

Does she even know how powerful Akainu's attacks are? Not that Pops couldn't handle him, but still...

"I can redirect incoming attacks by opening holes in our dimension that are connected with each other so that an attack disappears in one and appears in the other one."

Well, that's handy.

"And I can teleport by opening gap which are connected with another place. It works the same way as when I redirect attacks. The difference lays with the size of the hole or gap I have to open. There are other things that I'm capable of but they aren't that impressive."

Again silence.

Just why did she hestitate to tell us anything when she almost spilled everything out now?

I almost facepalmed myself. But it seemed that nobody else was affected by this fact.

Just then, the door leading inside opened and Ace, wraped up in bandages, stepped onto the deck. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him and followed his every movement. Ace passed us without really looking at us, until he stood beside the girl. He looked at her shortly before he turned to Pops. The expression on his face told me that he wanted to say something.

* * *

- Ace POV -

* * *

I woke up in my room only to find myself wraped up in thousands of bandages. Hell, I wasn't that injuried, right? A few scratches here and one or two blue marks, nothing that really needed such exaggerated attention.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind, I stood up. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I swayed a little, but nontheless I made my way to the deck.

I reached the door leading outdoors, when I heard Pops and the others talk with someone who doesn't belong to the crew. I needed some time to remember that girl who somehow save our butts back in Marineford, was still on the ship. She had probably just woken up from her rest. I opened the door and stepped out onto the deck. Seems like the conversation was over.

Good timing.

I walked up to Pops who sat in his usual spot in the centre of the deck. I could feel everyone staring at me who could blame them, I was out cold longer than usual. And I was severly burned, too, thanks to Akainu. At the thought of him, I had to try hard not to glare.

As soon as I was next to the girl, I looked at her. I now didn't have to think about the danger of someone killing me or my nakama, so I could take in her appearance.

She's 4 inches shorter than me. Her silver-white hair reached past her shoulders to her mid back. It framed her face in an exquisite almost tempting way... WTF, what am I thinking?

Her figure is the dream of every girl, a well defined hourglass with huge... I need to stop this.

Her azure blue eyes looked strait into my black ones. Once you looked into them, you wouldn't be able to look away again. They were breath taking. It's like my whole being longs for... I'm tired, definetly tired.

Somehow, I was able to avert my eyes from the girl and lock them on my captain.

"Finally awake, I see, Ace." I heard Pops say in his ever booming voice, but everyone could hear that it was softer than when he normally spoke.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying everyone," I apologized like I always would.

Soon after, I heard the laughter of not only my captain, but from everyone who heard me and that was everyone. Well, except the girl. She didn't seem to understand what was funny about my words.

"As polite as always," Pops said after calming his laughs. He looked down on me with a soft, caring gaze.

"Isn't it normal for a father to be worried about his son?" He asked rhetorically, as I relized.

"I'm just glad that you're alright." At these words, I thought back to the war that was started because of me. My face darkened when I thought about my friends that we lost during the battle. And again, I felt the bitter taste of the uselessness of my life. Even though I know that there are indeed people who care for me enough to throw their lives away, I just can't think about my life as something that would be something... great.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for several minutes, since I didn't catch the conversation that had started between Pops and Lufy's friend.

"... Of course you can stay on bord. I wouldn't mind if you join my family," I heard Pops say, but was still to occupied with my thoughts.

"... Ace is going to look after you." This let me snap out of my train of thought.

"WHAT?" I asked.

* * *

- OC POV -

* * *

After Ace had finished talking with Whitebeard, or so I thought, since he didn't speak anymore, I asked for something that bordered me the whole time.

"Whitebeard, is Luffy alright?"

He turned back towards me and smiled in his usual matter.

"You mean Straw-Hat? Of course he is. I had my best doctors treat him and look after him since we were in safe waters. I owe him for saving Ace," he said which relieved me a lot.

Luffy is my childhood friend after all, even if we haven't met each other for... what,... 13 years?

"I've got a favor to ask," I started and looked Whitebeard directly in the eyes.

"What is it?" He asked and looked in mine.

"I'd like to stay here until Luffy wakes up," I told him.

Whitebeard smiled, like usual and replied.

"If it's just that. Of course you can stay on bord. I wouldn't mind if you join my family."

"Sorry, no can do. I, as a revolutionary, still have some things to do," I said while giggling at his offer.

"Is that so, too bad, I really would have liked to have an other daughter, they're only a few," he said.

I giggled again.

"But as long as you're on bord, I'll have one of my commanders look after you. Can't risk a little girl to walk a ship full of men without protection," he said, even though I'm sure that I can defend/protect myself just fine. Maybe he wants to minimize the risk of someone going over bord.

"Fine by me. Who's going to be the fortunate or unfortunate one, depending on how you see it?" I asked.

"I've already got one in mind, if you don't mind his company, Ace is going to look after you," Whitebeard exclaimed.

"WHAT?" A certain black haired boy shouted.

Seems like he's back from wherever he was with his head, I thought while laughing inwards.

"You're going to look after Rika as long as she's on bord," Whitebeard repeated for Ace.

Ace turned from his captain to me and stared at me with wide eyes. His expression was priceless. His eyes looked like they were about to fall out, his mouth was fanging wide open, giving every bird the chance to build its nest inside. I really had to try hard to surpress my laughter.

I gave him one of my innocent smiles. He turned his head away as fast as possible.

Did I just see his cheeks go red?

"I think she can take care of herself just fine," he said to his captain.

"Just in case, Ace. Just in case. And who knows, maybe you could get to know her better," he teased him again.

"Wha..." Ace started but couldn't anything passed that.

I turned towards Ace so that my whole body was facing him.

"I'll be in your care then," I said, my head tilted to the right.

* * *

* right (or something along this)

**drag queen

***I took the japanese word Kuukan which means space and shortened it to Kuu - Kuu Kuu no Mi = Space Space fruit


	3. Days on the Moby Dick

**3. Days on the Moby Dick**

- Ace POV -

* * *

Great. Now I was the babysitter of a sixteen year old girl who also saved all of us. Why does Pops had to appoint me to this job, she doesn't even need one.

I sigh as I walked beside said girl who kept a straight face the whole time. I even started to wonder if her earlier display of emotions was just a play or if she's troubled by something...

"Say, are you always that silent when you have to do a job you obviously didn't want?" She asked in a neutral tone.

I turned my face towards her and studied her face. Still the cold stone like one.

"Are you always looking like that when you obviously don't want to walk beside someone?" I asked back.

"Actually, yes."

I almost fell over. That's it, she definitely don't like to be treated as a child.

"But it's not like I dislike you. I'm just worried about Luffy. Your nakama don't really give me satisfying answers."

I stopped in my tracks. Luffy. I was so occupied with my new 'job' that I forgot about him. What kind of brother am I?

My inner turmoil must have shown on my face since that girl - what was her name again? - tried to comfort me.

"Don't be upset if you really are Luffy's brother, and I doubt that he doesn't consider you as one, then you should know that even if you told him, bound him to a sea king or threw him into the sea he would still find a way to come to your rescue. Luffy's just that kind of guy."

I smiled at her comment. It's true Luffy would even stand up to a god when he wants to protect someone precious to him. I heard a soft chuckle beside me and turned to face the girl again.

Now that I look closely, I can see small details that had gone unnoticed up until now. Her silver-white hair glowed a little in the dull lights and her figure was well-developed. Even I who had already seen many women naked, must say that she was quite attractive.

"You really are just like Luffy. When you're distressed you make the same face as he."

Okay, scratch that, she's definitely alluring. Even her azure blue eyes twinkle in a way that can even make the most cold-hearted man melt. I felt how my little friend reacted and I cursed under my breath. Luckily, I had on my usual pants or this could have gotten awkward.

"Well, we were raised together but I didn't knew that I make such a face,' I said to settle down. I really hope that she doesn't notice the rising temperature. I really have to get laid or I'll do something I'll regret later.

* * *

- Rika POV -

* * *

While talking to Ace, I tried to ignore the temperature that had obviously risen thanks to this fire man here. I don't really know what got him so heated but I have a hunch about that. He is a man after all and he has been confined for the last few weeks. I'm sure he has some desires that have to be fulfilled. Just thinking about it is rather funny.

"Well, you already know that I'll stay here until Luffy awakes, so..." I started.

He just looked at me questioningly.

"... I asked myself where I'd be sleeping. I don't think that I can just occupy the bed in the infirmary like I did in the last few days. You still need them, right?" I ended my question.

"Yeah, we still have some people with sever injuries. I wonder where I should put you..." He trailed of and placed his hand under his chin.

I looked at him while he tried to come up with a fitting stay for me. I must say that he's kind of cute with his freckles on his nose. My eyes trailed down his chest and I noted that he was more muscular than one could see on his wanted poster.

I snapped out of my staring when he spoke up again.

"I can't come up with something else. You mind sharing a room?" He asked me a little troubled with his idea.

"Not really. I can pretty much take care of myself when someone tries something funny." I answered matter of factly. Ace nodded at that before he started to walk again.

"First, I'll take you to your temporary room then we can go to check up on Luffy," is what he said.

My mood turned from somewhat dark, maybe blue, to a much lighter colour and I smiled brightly at Ace. He turned around and walked faster than before. I thought I saw a light blush on his cheeks but that alsocould have been only the light playing with my eyesight.

* * *

- Ace POV -

* * *

I stormed off as soon as I saw that smile on her face. In that instant, I thought I saw roses framing her face to highlight her already sparkling beauty...

Beauty?

What the heck am I thinking? She just a random girl whom I just met three days ago. My hormones are driving me crazy, I'll have to find a partner. Soon.

"Can you slow down a bit? It's not like I'll bite you, you know." I heard her say behind me. I stopped and turned around just in time for her to crash into my chest.

Oh great, now I felt her breasts pressed against me, I'm getting harder down there.

"Sorry," she said while looking at me. Her eyes reflecting my face so that I could see the visible blush on my face.

"No problem," I tried to keep calm. One of my hands moved to my neck on instinct and I started to scratch there, a habit when I'm nervous.

I turn around again and start to walk at a slower pace. With every step I can feel my hard member rubbing against my pants. I hope that I won't spill anything while she's in hearing range.

I walked up to one door and opened it. I let her step in first before I followed.

"This is the room you're going to share with me," I said.

She looked at me then around the room then again at me.

During her time to take in her temporary stay I finally realized what I said to her:

_'This is the room you're going to share with __**me**__.'_

Shit. I just signed the papers to my death. I'll be in for a lot of torturing nights with her in the same room and me carving for release.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. Don't worry," I somehow was able to say.

"I see. Can we go to check up on Luffy now?" she asked again.

"Sure," relieved that I can turn my attention towards something else than my pants.

We walk in the corridors of the Moby Dick in silence. Neither I nor she tried to make conversation. We just walked towards Luffy in silence.

When we arrived there, I had to hold back the urge to throw the door open and dash to Luffy's side. When I opened the door, I let her, I think her name was Rika, enter first. She directly walked up to Luffy's side and looked down on his face. I walked up to them and also looked down on his face.

He was calm, almost too calm for his usual sleeping habits when he threw himself everywhere.

"He must be really exhausted when he sleeps that calmly," Rika said beside me.

"You know of his sleeping habits?" I asked her. She slightly turned her face towards me and gave me a gentle smile. Luckily she turned around again and didn't see the blush that made its way into my face.

"Of course I do. When we were kids, I often stayed at his house and sometimes we even slept in the same bed. I always woke with Luffy's arms and legs all over me." She laughed softly while her eyes looked at Luffy caring.

I felt my chest squeeze but I didn't quite get why. It's nothing when two kids sleep in the same bed, right?

"I see." I said, my voice holding some emotions I couldn't name.

She now turned fully towards me and looked at me puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

* * *

- Rika POV -

* * *

After Ace said those two words, I turned around to face him. I'm sure I heard something near anger in his voice but why would he be angry at his little brother?

"What's wrong?" He asked. This time like before.

"That's what I want to know," I replied.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be angry about something right after I told you about me and Luffy. What are you angry about?" I asked him, fixating him with my eyes for any indications that would give away what he felt.

"I'm not angry," he said.

"But you sounded like you were angry," I told him.

"Well, then your ears have a problem since I know that I'm not angry," he said a little too loud.

"You should keep your voice down or you'll wake your brother, Ace."

We both turned around and saw one of the Whitebeard pirates' doctors walk in.

"He need all the rest he can get," he added.

"Sorry," Ace apologized to him.

"Well then, I need to check his vitals. Can the two of you leave?" He asked but it was clearly no question but rather an order. So the both of us exited the room.

"We should go back and try to get some sleep, the rest already turned in," Ace stated before he walked back to the room we shared.

* * *

- Normal POV -

* * *

The way back to their room was silent, just like before. When they finally reached the room, Ace broke the silence between them.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he said already preparing his sleeping spot.

"This is your room and your bed. Besides you already slept too long on floors. You take the bed," Rika said back.

Ace turned around and the both of them had a stare down contest.

* * *

After several minutes, Ace sighed and scratched his neck.

"Fine, but I can't just let a guest sleep on the floor. That's impolite."

"Since when have pirates to be polite to guests?" She asked him.

"Well, they don't but Makino taught me to always be polite especially towards women," he said.

Rika stared at him. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, then we'll have to share the bed, too, since I won't back off," Rika exclaimed.

Ace was in distress again. He somehow was able to contain the urge to spill his seeds into his pants but he wasn't so sure if he could contain himself when he was lying next to a woman that already caused him so much 'trouble'.

"I don't mind;" he said, though he knew that that was a lie.

* * *

- Ace POV -

* * *

Why the heck did I say it was fine to share the bed with her? Maybe if I stay long enough in the bath she'll fall asleep and I can sleep on the floor. But then I have to get up before her and that was surely impossible for me seeing as I always sleep in. I sighed and after drying myself with the help of my devil fruit ability, I exited the bathroom. My head was turned towards the floor so I moved it upwards to look straight ahead.

My eyes widened and I thought they'll fall out of their sockets.

That girl, Rika, was standing in the middle of the room. Only in her underwear. I felt my entire body heat up above the temperature I normally have. And the best thing of all:

She stared at me. She fucking stared at me like I was some kind of mysterious animal.

God, how could her face be so damn innocent while her whole body screams of sexiness. My little friend was a little too excited so that I feared that she might see the bulge in my pants. But apparently, she was concerned about something else. I saw how a blush crept on her cheeks and I was relieved that I wasn't the only embarrassed person in the room.

The next thing she did was to turn around and face the wall.

"Sorry for interrupting..." I excused myself, scratching my neck.

"No need to. You would have seen me like this either way," she said and I didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"I don't have any clothes here except those I wore a few days ago. And they are somewhat unsuitable for sleeping," she said with her back still turned to me.

I didn't process her words immediately since I was to preoccupied with staring at her smooth skin and her lingerie that clung to her curves like a second skin.

"You don't mind, do you?" I heard her say.

"No, not really...," I said without really knowing to what I answered.

"Good," she exclaimed before turning around again. Now I could see her front and man was that a sight to behold. I can't remember when I had seen breasts as large as hers...

* * *

- Rika POV -

* * *

I turned around again after confirming that Ace wasn't disturbed by my revealing sleep clothing. But when I looked at him, I noticed that he was staring at a particular area. I walked up to him, slowly, until I was only one step away from him. I grabbed his face on both sides and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"You're staring," I told him before I released my grip on his face.

His face was blank like he didn't register what I just said. Then his face turned red and I could feel the heat radiating from his body on my skin.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled.

I sighed before walking towards the bed we were supposed to share.

"Don't worry, I'm used to guys leering at me and I don't give a damn about it most of the times," I told him truthfully. Sometime I just wished that guys wouldn't assess us females by our cup size.

"You still okay with sharing?" I asked while pointing at his bed.

He looked at me then at his bed then again at me.

"Like I said, I..." he started but I interrupted him.

"No. This is your room and your bed. I'm the one imposing on you and as such I'll sleep on the floor when you're not fine with sharing your bed." The was I said that somehow had an unwanted sound to it. I waited for him to answer.

"Fine. But I can't let a half naked girl lie on the cold floor while I use a bed," he said and approached me.

* * *

- Ace POV -

* * *

When I approached her, I could hear my heart pound faster. I couldn't understand why I reacted that way. It not like I had never seen a woman half naked, in fact a already saw a lot naked lying underneath my while I... Wrong time to think about such things Ace. Calm yourself down man, or she'll really notice how you react to her.

Now I stood directly in front of her. I had planned to get her to lie down first so that I could stall some time. But all she did was to look at me straight in the eyes. Her azure blue eyes resembled the sea on a sunny day. As I stared into the depth of her eyes I had that urge to lean down and close the distance between us. When she turned her face away I realized that I had in fact leaned down and was only a breath away from touching her with my lips.

"I think we should go to get some rest," she said hastily and I was relieved about her topic change.

"Yeah," I replied simply before stepping into bed after her.

* * *

- Rika POV -

* * *

I turned my face away when I noticed that Ace's lips were only a breath away from mine. Why I turned away I don't really know. Maybe because I didn't want him to see my face that most probably was as red as tomato. Or maybe because I didn't want him to steal my first kiss but something told me that I wouldn't have minded if he actually took it. I was confuse to say the least.

I crawled under the covers and face away from Ace. I didn't trust myself that I'd be calm enough to do so. I lay there and felt the mattress shift when Ace got into bed as well. My heart sped up and I had problems to control my breathing. I closed my eyes and focused solely on gaining control over it again. That's why I didn't notice when Ace fell asleep after a while. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and every time it touched my much colder skin I shivered. But not only his breath drove me crazy his entire body radiated that welcoming warmth and I could feel how it lulled me into sleep.

The next time I woke, I had problems to breath properly. It felt like something heavy was lying upon me. I tried to shove it away but to no avail. After a few more tries, I gave up. The next thing I noticed was that the thing that was lying on top of me was moving steadily. And then there was that warmth again. It almost lulled me back to sleep again. That's when I put the puzzle pieces together.

Something heavy that was moving steadily like something or rather someone was breathing. Then the warmth that I felt yesterday when I lay besides...

"...Ace," I almost screamed when I realized that the thing on top of me was in fact my childhood friend's freckled brother. How he got on top of me was beyond me but he must have thrown himself wildly around.

I calmed myself down and decided to wait until he woke up by himself. He had every right to sleep into the day after what he has gone through the last few weeks in Impel Down. Just when I settled back into a comfortable position, not that I had move at all, I noticed that Ace was sweating. At first, I thought that he just felt hot but then I remarked the impossibility of this since Ace was a fire human and fire was hot so when Ace was sweating it doesn't have something to do with the heat.

Concerned I looked at his face and found it contorted as if in pain. I tried to move out from underneath him by moving my body upwards so that his head was soon located in my lap. With my right hand I stroke some strands of his black hair out of his face and with the other I steadied myself. Ace's breath was erratic and I was afraid that he was in some kind of pain. But my tries to wake him were futile and he just kept on sleeping. I resorted to caress his hair in a soothing way hoping that the touch would help to calm him down.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ace regained a normal breathing and his face relaxed. He now looked like an angel that had encountered a rough storm on his flight and was exhausted from it. He snuggled into my thighs and let out a sigh of relief. I looked down at him and even though I was embarrassed by his action I felt something warm envelope my heart and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

* * *

- Ace POV -

* * *

I felt something warm near my face, so I snuggled into it and let out a content sigh. It has been a while since I last felt the warmth of someone else beside be...

Wait... Someone?

I opened my eyes slowly to avoid a surprised reaction from the one I lay on. Unfortunately, I realized that I wasn't just lying on someone but on that persons lap with my face almost between the thighs. I was shocked and embarrassed at the same time when I realized that it only could have been the lap of Luffy's friend Rika.

That's when I felt a hand stroking my hair softly and I found myself relaxing into the touch. Against my will, my eyes closed again and I savored the fond touch my body desperately screamed for.

"Do you want to sleep a little longer?" I heard her melodious voice ring in my ears.

"Hm... It's kinda comfortable," I said teasingly.

"Is that so? Didn't know that..." I heard her say while still caressing my head.

"Do you always serve as a pillow to your friends' brothers?" I asked her with interest, though I can't understand why I even cared.

"No, my friends or rather nakama don't have any family members outside the revolutionaries," she answered.

"What about those you spend your night with?" As soon as these words passed my lips I regretted them immediately. Why do I stick my nose into her private life anyway?

She chuckled. I placed my hands on each side of her on the bed and lifted myself up so that I was now on the same eye level as her. I looked into her azure blue eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit angered. She chuckled again.

She closed her eyes and leaned in. I thought that she wanted to do the same thing I had tried to do unconsciously yesterday. But she only put her forehead to mine. We only stayed like that for a moment but for me it felt like an eternity. Then she opened her eyes again and I could see myself reflected in them.

"I haven't done something like that yet, Second Division Commander," she answered.

My heart beat so loud that I thought she could hear it and I knew that she could see the redness in my face. But even though I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was mesmerizing in only her lingerie and her soft but alluring smile.

"You know, you look cute when you blush." I heard her say that's when I was able to move out of her private bubble which caused me to fall out of bed.

She now laughed at me.

I stared wide-eyed at her and held my head. The intimate atmosphere had disappeared completely and all I saw now was a girl laughing at my clumsiness. I followed her movements with my eyes when she stood up and walked up to me. She stretched out her hand towards me and gave me a warm smile.

I took her hand and she helped me to stand up.

"Thanks," I uttered before she let go of my hand. Her hand had fit perfectly in mine but now it felt empty without hers.

"I'm going to wash myself," Rika said before getting her clothes that lay on top of a stool and going into the bath next door.

I was left alone with my thoughts of when I switched from 'that girl' to 'Rika' when I refer to her.

* * *

- Rika POV -

* * *

I closed the door of the bathroom behind me and leaned against it. My heart had calmed down after Ace had so gracefully fallen down from his bed. The image I still had in my head made me laugh lightly again. Then I stopped with a more serious expression on my face. I have to stop myself before really do what I think I'm doing, falling in love with Ace.

The thought of it almost let me turn sour. I couldn't afford to get distracted by feelings when soon our time to act up came and I could most probably lose everything I had gained over the years again. The sole thought let me shiver in fear.

I don't want to go through that again. Never that's what I always thought when it came to feelings of affection that were a lot stronger than friendship.

"I should try to get a free head or else I'll do something stupid later on," I mumbled to myself before I got under the shower and washed my body.

The warm spray let my thoughts wander, to the events of the last few days, to the islands I had visited, to my role as a revolutionary and finally to the reason why I was still on this ship, Luffy. That naive, reckless fool who always has to get into some kind of trouble. I smiled lightly.

After he wakes up and I'm sure that that won't take long, he's pretty robust, I'll leave this ship immediately. I felt my heart squeeze and I wondered why hoping that it wasn't to late for me to get out of here without any further consequences.

I turned the shower off and let the last few droplets fall on my face while I thought about everything but the commander that was probably waiting next door.

I dried myself and got dressed before I walked back to the room I occupied for the time of my stay.

"You're ready for breakfast?" Ace asked me. He was now fully dressed which in his case means he wore his pants, his boots, his necklace and his hat that his nakama had picked up from an island.

"Sure," I replied and he led me to the dining hall.

* * *

- Ace POV -

* * *

When we entered the dining hall everyone else was already here and fighting over the food. A smile spread across my face. I really missed everyone. I walked towards the table where the commanders always sat, Rika followed me.

Marco was the first to spot us and waved a hand while one of his usual grins was glued to his face.

"Yo, Ace. I see that you're finally up, yoi," he said. I got the underlying message but decided to ignore it. It has been a while since I last saw everyone during a time when we don't have to fight for our lives and I don't want to start a fight right now.

"And he brought his girlfriend with him," Vista announced in a rather loud voice so that at least the crew members near us could hear him.

"Rika's not my girlfriend," I told him but he only grinned in reply.

"But you call her by her first name," he argued... kind of argued.

I waved him off before sitting down in between Marco and Jozu who made place for Rika. She sat down and stayed silent while I conversed with everyone about my single travel on the Grandline. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Rika was eating the food that Haruta placed in front of her.

When our topic changed from my adventure on a strange summer island to Luffy and his condition, Rika listened intently on the information Marco shared with me. It seems that Luffy will be fine after a few days of rest. After this new information, I could almost feel that Rika relaxed beside me. She must really be worried about Luffy when she doesn't want to leave before he wakes up but I wonder if that really is all to their relationship.

"Hey, Ace." A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was surprised that I didn't notice Izo approaching me. I turned around to him.

"Pops wants to talk to you," he told me before I thanked him and went over to my captain and father figure.

* * *

- Rika POV -

* * *

I followed Ace's retreating back with my eyes and felt myself to get more stiff. Being alone with the commanders of the Whitebeard pirates let me be more alerted for any kind of attack, even though I knew that that would never happen as long as I behave myself.

"So... you are the famous Furenai no Rika, yoi." Marco, the First Division Commander, addressed me.

"And you are the rumored Phoenix." I said back. We looked each other in the eyes and I could feel the eyes of the other commanders on me and Marco though they tried to hide their gazes.

"Is there something we need to know about you?" He asked me.

"Something you want to know specifically?" I asked back.

"Let's see... How about you and Ace?" He suddenly said with a smirk playing on his face. My eyes widened in surprise and I thought that my heart just skipped a beat.

"There's nothing I could tell you about Ace and me since there is nothing," I told him monotonous.

He looked at me like he didn't believe my words and he most certainly didn't. I sighed and turned my attention back on my breakfast.

"You see, it's just that he seems to like you." Marco started again. I pretended to ignore him while in reality my ears strained themselves. Why? Don't ask me, I really don't understand it.

"Hmm~... and what exactly did convince you to believe that?" I asked faking boredom.

"Just the fact that he was really worried about you while you were asleep for three days. And that he didn't complain as much as he usually would when Pops charges him to take care of a guest. And that he shares his bed and cuddles with you."

"And where exactly did you get the last piece of information?" I asked restraining the anger and embarrassment I felt right now.

"Well, I send someone to fetch the two of you for breakfast and when nobody answered his knocking, he just entered. He saw Ace sprawled over your body, in his bed, so he assumed that something was going on between you. When he told me he had a bright red head," he explained to me.

I kept silent. I felt his gaze on me and I was sure that he tried to analyze my face which I covered with a perfect stone mask.

"So~o... it was just he assuming I guess," he said while scratching the back of his head like he was hiding something.

"What did you do, Marco?" I addressed him with his name and a rather dark tone.

He laughed sheepishly, still scratching his head.

"It could be that I told some other members that Ace has the hots for you," he told me.

* * *

- Ace POV -

* * *

As I walked towards Pops' seat I could feel the stare of the crew members I passed on my back. They whispered among them and some even gave me the thumbs up. I didn't know why they behaved like this but I just thought that after the stress they had gone through they just needed some time to fool around.

When I finally reached Pops I had caught some weird comments like 'how Ace was a lucky fella' and 'he picked a nice chick'. I had a guess of what they were talking and I also had the feeling that I could 'thank' Marco for this.

"You wanted to see me, Pops?" I said.

He gulped down the sake he had in his bottle and stared down at me with a wide grin.

"Ace, you look better than the last time I saw you. How is your condition progressing?" He asked like a father would. I had to grin myself.

"Just fine," I replied, scratching my neck.

"Is something wrong?" Pops asked. He must have concluded that something was on my mind since my habit gave me away.

"Well, I have the feeling that a rumor is spreading about me and..."

"...the revolutionary girl?" Pops stated rather than asked. I nodded and he went into his usual laughter.

"I see, you already noticed," he said after his laughter had subsided.

"I can't say for sure if it's true but it isn't completely false either, is it?" He asked me and my cheeks turned red.

"You're attracted to her, Ace. Everyone can see that but whether this attraction really is love or not is something only you can find out," he told me before resuming to drink.

I just stood there deep in thoughts when I heard light steps approach us. I turned around and found Rika behind me. At first, I was surprised but then I saw that she wore her cloak again and I got curious and a bit nervous.

"Whitebeard, can I have a word with you?" She asked politely and I just knew that something had happened. Pops must have noticed too since his attention was fully directed at her.

"What is it?"

"Though I don't want to do this I don't have an other option. I have to leave as soon as possible."

These words had a lot more of an impact than I thought they would.

"I thought you wanted to stay until Luffy wakes up," I said. She turned her face to me and I could see a sad smile on it.

"Yeah, that's what I had planned but the circumstances changed and I have to leave immediately. That's why I came, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay aboard and for taking car of my friend," she said while bowing a little.

Pops eyes had turned to slits, an indication that he had caught up to the seriousness of this talk.

"So there's some business you have to take care of..." He sighed. "Fine, thought it's a shame that you have to leave us so soon. I'd hoped that you'd stay for a little longer. It's not easy to be mainly surrounded by a bunch of sons. I wish I had some daughters as well," he said half serious and half joking. Rika smiled genuinely at that.

"I'll be going then. Until the next time," she said her farewell before turning towards the rear.

* * *

I followed after her after being dismissed by Pops. At the rear, we were the only ones and so we had time to talk.

"So... you're leaving, huh?" I said trying to hide my discomfort of her leaving.

"Yeah, I have to. Dragon called me on my den den mushi and told me about one of our comrades being in a pinch and that I should help him before it's getting worse," she told me.

"I see." That was all I could say to her back. She hasn't turned around for once.

"You know, I'm really glad I got to meet you, Ace. Now I'm sure that Luffy will be alright. And he will be as well." The last part I couldn't catch but I didn't care since my brain was still processing her first sentence.

'I'm really glad I got to meet you, Ace.'

My heart fluttered and my temperature rose from its normal degree.

"By the way, where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned around and I got to see her face again. Her azure blue eyes were more beautiful than the sea and her silver-white hair played with the passing wind. Her whole person was so tempting that I had to suppress the urge to hold her and to never let her go.

"Dungeon Island," was all I heard before I felt something warm on my left cheek and on my chest.

"See you soon," I heard her whisper in my ear before I felt the warmth vanish.

I was now standing alone, one hand holding the cheek Rika had placed a kiss on. Even though I was alone, I felt like I had made a connection to her that let me still feel her presence.

I stood there for a while until one of my crew mates came up to me running.

"Here you are Ace-taichou*. We looked everywhere for you," he said catching his breath.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Strawhat Luffy finally woke up."

* * *

* taichou = commander


End file.
